User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Magic Genie!
Plot Trivia Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Tajja Isen as Lily #Nissae Isen as Ryan #Rachel Butera as Glitter #Lyon Smith as Caleb #Addison Holley as Talia #Julie Lemieux as Beth # Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson and Jordan playing.) *Jackson: "This is fun!" *Jordan: "Sure is!" (Song: Fun, Fun, Sunny Day.) * (Song ends. Hilary and Kipper arrives with Blaze and AJ.) *Kipper: "G'day, mates! Allow me to show you Hilary the Magical's greatest trick ever. Show 'em, mate!" *Hilary: "Hey Guys! Watch as I make Blaze and AJ magically appear, right before your eyes. Abracadabra!" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody!" *AJ: "Nice trick, Hilary!" *Hilary: "It's Hilary the Magical, to you! I'm practicing some magic." *Kipper: "She's been practicing ever since she received her magic necklace." (Just then, Sienna arrives.) *Sienna: "Hey Guys!" *All: "Hi Sienna!" *Sienna: "Guess What, Guys. The museum is having a show and tell today. And I'm expecting a package all the way from Arabia. And I used to went there during my trip around the world. And I received a magic carpet." *Kipper: "Bonza! What a beauty!" *Jackson: "Wow! Can it really fly." *Sienna: "Well. Rumours has it. That some magic carpets can fly. But, that's just in fairytales." *Jordan: "Right! How do you make it fly." *Blaze: "It's Easy, Jordan." *AJ: "All we have to do is use our imaginations." *Jordan: "Okay!" *Hilary: "Hilary the Magical has imagination magic. I'll help this carpet flying in no time. Abracadabra!" (Suddenly, the magic carpet starts to levitate.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "Crikey!" *Sienna: "I don't believe it!" *Jackson: "Just like from Aladdin." *Jordan: "When we read about Aladdin, the story went, he met a flying magic carpet and he finds himself in a whole new world." *Hilary: "Wow! This is so much fun!" (Song: If You Imagine.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Sienna: "That was fun! But, I have to hurry and get ready. The museum show and tell starts in a few hours. And there's so much to do. Bye, guys! Keep an eye on that carpet." *All: "Bye, Sienna!" *Blaze: "Who knew pretending to fly a magic carpet would be so much fun." *Kipper: "I know. What a magical ride." *AJ: "How about we go on a magical adventure." *Hilary: "Alright! Let's Go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Alright, Jackson and Jordan. You guys stay here and keep an eye out for the package delivery." *Jackson: "Do we have to." *Hilary: "It's okay, guys! We won't be long. And we'll be back in a flash." *Jordan: "Have fun, Hilary." *Kipper: "See you later, alligators!" *Hilary: "Alright! Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go see the world. I wish we could go see the world. I wish we could go see the world." (And in a magic sparkle, Hilary arrives at the desert.) * (Meanwhile, Jackson and Jordan are playing ball to keep themselves occupied until the package delivery comes.) *Lily: "Delivery for Sienna from all the way from Arabia." *Both: "It's here!" (Lily and Ryan are carrying the box.) *Ryan: "Hi guys! We bought a delivery for Hilary's cousin, Sienna." (Suddenly, the box started shaking.) *Lily: "Huh. Guys, look, the box is jiggling." *All: "Jiggling?!" *Ryan: "What's inside." (Lily opened the box and in it was a lamp.) *Lily: "A lamp. What's so great about this dusty old thing anyhow." (But, as Lily rubs the lamp, it begins to jiggle more.) *Lily: "Whoa!" *Jackson: "Uh, Lily." *Jordan: "You can stop rubbing it now." *Lily: "What's happening." *Ryan: "I think that lamp might have a Genie in it." *Lily: "A Genie?" (Suddenly, a Genie pops out of the lamp.) *Glitter: "I'm free. I'm finally free from my lamp." *All: "Whoa!" *Jackson: "A real Genie." *Glitter: "Of course! 'Tis I, Glitter here." *Jordan: "Wow! Are you a Genie?" *Glitter: "Yeah! A kind Genie." *Ryan: "Wow! I sure wish Hilary was here to meet you and please don't make the wish come true." *Glitter: "I won't." *Jordan: "Gee. If only Hilary was here, then she would really meet Glitter." (Meanwhile, the guys are looking for the gems.) * (Meanwhile, Talia and Beth came over.) * Category:Blog posts